total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Cat vs Yuuya Kizami
Description Cool Cat Saves The Kids vs Corpse Party! School Saviour vs School Murderer! School sucks but what's worse is you meeting these 2. Interlude Hyper Anon:School almost everyone goes to it. Doge:But beware of the assholes in the school luckily we have saviours. On the saviour side we have Cool Cat the weird cat human. Spongebob:And on the Evil Side we have Yuuya Kizami the murderer of Corpse party. Doge:I'm Doge and they are Hyper Anon and Spongebob. ''' Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cool Cat Hyper Anon:Cool Cat is a human cat. '''Doge:Talk about a furry's nightmare! Spongebob:Cool Cat's backstory is unknown but he was created by Derek Savage. Doge:It would have been unpopular but the people who watched decided to jeer it and spread the news of he shitty movie. Hyper Anon:Cool Cat's fame and popularity grew. Doge:And it's not the good kind! Spongebob:So here is Cool Cat's history. Cool Cat was once a normal humanoid cat until he decided to become a hero and stop bullying due to him being kind. Doge:So Cool Cat basically became Barney because he was naturally nice and loves children. Are we sure he is cut for this? Hyper Anon:Sorta. Anyway Cool Cat went around promising to fight crime. Doge:Like Saitama! Hyper Anon:However there was one bully who was pretty powerful. And that person was Butch the Bully. He was quite a challenge. Doge:And after a while finally Cool Cat stopped bullying. Before things get dark. Spongebob:Believe it or not Cool Cat has some abilities such as wrestling. Doge:Hell now we are talking. Cool Cat is very skilled at wrestling. Hell he beat a skilled wrestler. Hyper Anon:Cool Cat is so athletic he can jump over a pile of candy. He also ran across a street very quickly. Doge:For weapons he wields a pistol! Wow this guy is getting awesome. He knows how to use it but the flaw is he wouldn't bring it out and would only bring it out in a emergency. ''' Spongebob:He is durable enough to survive having sand kicked in his eyes and defeated Butch The Bully and speed blitzed Butch, Not to mention bringing him behind bars. He also became an internet meme for being extremely stupid. He even completely stopped Bullying all around the world '''Doge:Hell, He even became wall level and has peak human strength. Not that impressive but still impressive for what people think. However he isn't perfect because you know why. Hyper Anon:Cool Cat's movie sucks,he is an idiot,and is kinda a pacifist. Doge:But still Cool Cat is much better than you. Yuuya Kizami Hyper Anon:Ever since he was a kid Yuuya was psychopathic. Doge:Daaaaaamnnnnn, killing since he was a kid? That's my boy Yuuya! Spongebob:Yuuya wanted to to torture and hurt things. Doge:Get this kid a psychiatrist! Hyper Anon:Eventually Yuuya decided to act normal. Doge:And he became normal? Right? Spongebob:No, Yuuya was still insane. When Yuuya was a teenager, he and his friends- Doge:Which he had despite the fact that he was a psycho and they found the Sachiko Ever After Charm and since they are teenagers they decided to do something stupid and opened up another dimension. And what was Yuuya's reaction? He was damn happy. He decided to kill a bunch of people. ''' Hyper Anon:It was at this moment where Yuuya's sheer insanity took control of him. He even became friends with Sachiko Shinozaki. '''Doge:Am I the only one who thinks Sachiko is just a lonley girl who went to far on playing and murdered people? Spongebob:No I guess. Anyway Yuuya practically almost beat a kid to death and he was just a kid. When Yuuya was a teen he knocked out someone's tooth and ate it! Doge:I've always wondered what teeth tasted like. Anyway Yuuya is fast enough to catch up to multiple victims, hell he even outran a girl without even running. But Yuuya doesn't rely on speed since he prefers straight out torturing his opponents which we will talk about in a sec. His durability is insane he survived getting headshotted by a FUCKING sledgehammer! Hyper Anon:He is also pretty smart. He can strategize on different ways to kill different people and knows how to fight. But his best use of intellegence is in torturing. He has multiple different ways of torturing such as using the envirement as a weapon. Doge:Damn this guy is basically teenage Hannibal Lector. ''' Spongebob:For weapons Yuuya wields a knife. Which is a normal knife. But it can stab deep into people's guts and slice off heads. '''Doge:Hell the only reason why the knife can do all the shit is because of Yuuya's strength. But still knifes are dangerous and Yuuya is strong. Hyper Anon:Yuuya can somehow transform into an Anatomical Model made by Sachiko Shinozaki where he can survive half his skin being ripped off. He is also stronger than Base Yuuya and can lift multiple heavy objects. Yuuya has killed a lot of people and is above psychical stats of a normal human. Doge:But Yuuya isn't perfect he is still only human despite having strong stats. He is also COMPLETELY insane and believe it or not kinda doesn't fight. He would rather mutilate and torture his opponents and sometimes doesn't even kill them! Spongebob:But Yuuya is an extremely insane and vicous foe for being a normal human bean. Doge:I mean he is basically anime Jeff the Killer. You don't wanna mess with this nutcase teenager! Battle Results Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Hyper Anon